I found you in the dark
by Myindepthmind
Summary: In the darkest hours you come to me and make me whole again. -oneshot-


Sasuke should have prepared himself for the worst.

Though he's a Uchiha, stubborn and pig-headed.

This battle was more than he thought it would be and he was on his last legs.

Though he never thought that he would have to go head on with Madara Uchiha, the masked man himself, if he didn't obey his wishes.

Sasuke was on his last legs, barely clinging to life.

Karin was nowhere to be found and he was bleeding out.

He was torn at the seams.

"Now you will die shamefully like your brother before you, child" Obito chuckled as he sat and watched Sasuke bleed out.

Sasuke began to drift off, for he lost more blood than he ever thought was possible.

'Sasuke...you've got to wake up ' a small frail voice said

Sasuke awoke and expected to see Madara staring him in the face. Instead everything was glowing white as far as his eyes could see.

His wounds were gone.

'Am I dead?' Sasuke said quietly.

'No, you're not dead' the voice said.

'Then I need to get back to the fight, this is wasting my time' Sasuke said angrily.

'If you go out there, you will die faster' the voice said seriously.

'What do you mean?' Sasuke replied.

'Out there you are dying. There is no one left to save you. You pushed us all away' the voice said softly.

'Who are you? get out of my head!' Sasuke said clenching his fist.

Suddenly a small arm touched his shoulder. He turned to see who it was; He couldn't believe his eyes. It was little 12-year-old Sakura Haruno, the girl he remembered from so long ago.

'Sasuke, don't hide anymore. You are dying' She said as her eyes glowed.

'Sa-Sakura' Sasuke mumbled.

He placed his hand over hers as she took him through flash backs of old memories.

The day Sasuke's curse mark took over his body and he broke that sound ninja's arms. The only one who was able to make his curse mark recede was her and _her only._

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly, almost as if he was in pain.

The young Sakura walked around him and sat in front of him cross-legged playing with the purple rope around his waist.

He opened his tightly closed eyes to see that joyous look he once forgot.

Those glowing pearls and those red rosy cheeks made him smile to himself.

'You know you don't look so friendly in the future, Sasuke' the little girl said to him still playing with the rope.

'You know I think you look nice in purple, it suits you' She said smiling

Sasuke sat in silence, analyzing the girl. For Sasuke anyone would admit that this seemed rather _strange_ that he's allowing this little girl to touch his clothing and speak to him like a mentor.

_Somehow he liked it._

'Sasuke-kun, why do you always look so sad? Why do you kill people? why don't you smile anymore?' she asked him question upon question and leaned over to him touching strands of his hair.

He sat lifelessly watching her caress him.

He finally replied 'I, I am not sure'

'Well isn't that a little silly' she said patting herself on the head and sticking her tongue out.

He admired her. Seeing the girl he once knew years ago made him relax.

'I am afraid that I will never be able to see you again' she said as she stopped touching his hair.

He watched her expression change, he never liked it when she made that face.

_The face of pure sadness._

'Sasuke, if you don't change your ways you will never be able to live out the rest of your life' little Sakura said as she stared into his onyx eyes.

'I am empty' he said softly.

'No you are not, I am here' she replied.

'I'm dying out there and I have been left alone' he replied clenching his fists.

'That is why I have come to you. This is slightly short notice but your parents sent me here, they said something about revenge, I remember you said that you wanted to kill your brother, so did you?' She said to him braiding small pieces of her hair.

'My...parents?' he said in a shock

suddenly the vast white room turned into a field of flowers.

'Yes, they sent me here. I don't know what I can do I'm only 12. I just came here to talk to you about little things because it's all I really can do' She said caressing a daisy beside her.

'You've done so much more than that' Sasuke replied.

'I don't know, all I really do is mess things up' she said looking down at her lap

Tears began to pour down her face.

Sasuke felt a burning sensation in his gut, he hadn't seen her cry in ages,_ he hadn't seen her in ages..._

Sasuke immediately grabbed little Sakura's frail arm and tucked her in his lap, holding her while she cried.

He kissed her forehead and tilted her head high.

'Sakura, when you're older you will understand that you are so much more than that' Sasuke said sincerely.

'Sasuke, I am happy that I got to talk to you. Even if older you scares me.' little Sakura said happily.

'I am only a Sakura from another dimension. I am only here because your parents worry so much of you.' Sakura said softly.

'My parents...you've met them? are they alive in your dimension?' Sasuke said as he wiped away her tears.

'I have met them, they sent me here remember? you always talk to me about them and smile at me' Sakura said joyfully.

Sasuke wasn't entirely sure what to do or what to say. He knew how cold he was towards Sakura from this dimension. Putting one and one together, he figured; his parents sent this Sakura to show him that he should have taken better care of a woman who cherished him like his mother did before her.

'You now Sasuke, sometimes I like you quiet. I like seeing you when you think.'She said playfully.

He stared at her as she laughed.

'Sakura from this dimension, is lonely and sad' he said to her.

'Well that sucks for me, now doesn't it?' She said sadly.

'Am I pretty?' she said almost sounding concerned.

'To be honest, I don't know. The times I saw you I wasn't myself. I almost killed you' He said staring off into the fields.

'I doubt I am, I'm never pretty enough' She said leaning into his chest.

'You were so beautiful back when I remember you, I'd catch myself staring unintentionally' he said playfully.

'Hey, you smiled!' she said poking him in the face

'Well I guess I did, didn't I' Sasuke said smiling.

'you see it's not that hard to be happy' she said to him smiling

'Sakura, I hope that Sasuke does what I didn't' he said seriously.

'What do you mean' she said looking up at him

'I was not smiling and happy like your Sasuke, I was not a good guy._ I'm still not a good guy_' He said softly.

'Sasuke...' she said reaching up to touch his cheek again.

'you still can be' she said smiling.

He looked down at her, 'I'm still dying out there'

She stood up from where she sat on him and began to walk off.

He quickly stood up and reached for her hand 'don't go' he said gripping on tightly

With a soft smile she said to him _'Sasuke, you're my hero. Now, do me a favor and go tell that Sakura you love her'_ and with that she disappeared.

Sasuke awoke to a battle being displayed right in front of him and Madara hitting the ground.

There was nothing but familiar faces.

It was Team 7.

Sakura sat there in a state of shock, she was healing his wounds.

He looked at her and caressed her cheek. He saw that his wounds were patched up.

'Sasu-Sasuke...' she said softly as tears ran down her pink cheeks.

'I'm not entirely sure what just happened while I blacked out, but I had a little you sitting with me telling me all about how I am in another dimension' he said sitting up.

'My parents sent me a little you from another dimension to tell me how foolish I am' he said laughing to himself

'Why would that change your mind' she said slightly confused.

'I don't know what I am or what I used to be, but I know what I'm going to become' He stopped his sentence.

'It starts with this' He said kissing her softly on the cheek

_I am sorry for not loving you as much as you ever loved me._

_I am sorry for the nights I made you cry._

Her face went red.

'Sakura, thank you for always being there for me.' he said caressing her cheek.

'Sasuke-Teme! you're alive! I'm super glad Sakura-Chan saved you! she's the best medic!' Naruto said sprinting towards them.

'I'm coming back to the village' Sasuke said shocking the entire team including, Kakashi.

'Why have you decided to do this now, Sasuke' Kakashi said curiously.

'Lets just say, a little bird told me' Sasuke said smiling.


End file.
